Hit Comics Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carpis * Carpis' gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = the Red Bee: "Grotoff's Underground Underworld" | Synopsis6 = From his hidden base underneath the Chanler Building, Feodor Grotoff runs many of the rackets on the Eastern Seaboard, and controls a number of corrupt politicians. He lures Rick Raleigh's boss, D.A. Hawkes into a trap, and sends an impersonator to replace him. The Red Bee investigates, rescues Hawkes, beats up a large number of thugs, and takes down Grotoff. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Hawkes, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Feodor Grotoff * Grotoff's gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Superior City Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler7_1 = Alex Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle7 = Neon the Unknown: "The Secret Pact" | Synopsis7 = Back in the Balkans, Neon prevents Shickler from invading the nation of Slovia and encourages its people to work towards establishing a democratic government. * Otto Shickler was Neon's only recurring villain. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Otto Shickler * Tchebitsky Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "Assignment:Paris" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nazis Other Characters: * Locations: * Paris Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Red Bee: ** Some time between issue #7 and this issue's story, Rick Raleigh's boss, District Attorney Tom Darrow has been replaced by District Attorney Hawkes. The D.A. has appeared, at least briefly, in every story, but was not addressed or mentioned by name, in issues #s 8 ~ 11. His appearance and personality have not changed at all. ** Geography problem: In Hit Comics #10, the villain (Shanghai Joe) operated a high-seas piracy racket, hijacking cargoes bound for China and selling them to Japan. It would make sense to base such a racket in a West Coast City, such as , Oregon. This issue's villain (Feodor Grotoff) claims to have dominion over all the politicians in the northeastern U.S. It would make less sense to center these operations on the West Coast, yet apparently he does so. Fortunately, he's out of business and under arrest by page 7 of this story. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics were: **Betty Bates: (One Hamburger with Trouble), by Bob Powell & Al Bryant **Strange Twins: (The Medical Supply Smugglers), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum **Lion Boy: "Lion Boy is in Love", by by Henry Kiefer **Bob and Swab: (Baron Revals), by Klaus Nordling **Blaze Barton: (Dark Side of the Moon), by Maurice Gutwirth **Old Witch: (The Phantom Peacemakers), by George Appel **Don Glory: (Sabotage at Acme Aircraft), by Al Bryant | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #12 entire issue * Hit Comics #12 index entry }}